Suicune
/ |species=Aurora Pokémon |type=Water |metheight=2.0 m |imheight=6'07" |metweight=187.0 kg |imweight=412.3 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Water Absorb |color=Blue |body=08}} Suicune (Japanese: スイクン Suicun) is a -type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary Beast trio from Generation II. Suicune is also the mascot for Pokémon Crystal. Biology Physiology Suicune is sky blue in color, with white rhombuses around the body and a white belly. Suicune has an aquamarine crest on its head which is in the shape of a hexagram. Behind its crest is a purple mane with supposedly thick, smooth fur. Two white, ribbon-like tails sprout out from Suicune's back and constantly flow forward. A shiny Suicune is light periwinkle, with a darker periwinkle crest and a cerulean colored mane. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info In [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]], Suicune roams around Kanto if the player character's Starter Pokémon was Charmander and they have beaten the Elite Four. In FireRed and LeafGreen, it is very hard to catch because it will flee unless your send out a Pokémon that has the ability Shadow Tag or the move It appears at Level 50. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, It roams on Johto and Kanto. Once catching up to it, it appears at Level 40 at both Route 25 and the Burned Tower. Game locations |goldsilver=Roaming Johto |gsrarity=One |crystal=Tin Tower |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto With Charmander as Starter Pokémon |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park or Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 25, Burned Tower |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. |silver=This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. |crystal=This divine Pokémon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir. |ruby=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. |sapphire=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. |emerald=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gliding elegance. It has the power to purify dirty water. |firered= This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. |leafgreen=Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. |diamond=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. |pearl=It travels around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. |platinum=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. |heartgold= Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. |soulsilver=This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. |black=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. |white=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. |black 2=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. |white 2=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind. |x=It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. |y=Said to be the embodiment of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.}} Learnset Leveling }} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Status|Tough|2}} |Special|Tough|3}} |Special|Beauty|0}} |Status|Beauty|0}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Physical|Cool|3}} |Status|Smart|2}} |Special|Cool|1}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Status|Smart|2}} |Special|Beauty|2}} }} Sprites |name = Suicune |xyspr = Suicune_XY.gif }} Appearances Movie roles ''Pokémon 4Ever'' Suicune appeared alongside Celebi as the title character in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. In the movie, Suicune must purify the lake to restore Celebi and prevent it from dying. ''Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' Zoroark, with its ability, Illusion, took the form of Suicune (Along with Entei and Raikou) to cause an uproar in Crown City so that Kodai can freely look for the Ripple of Time. Shiny counterparts of the Legendary Beasts were guardians of Crown City, coming to aid Crown City in times of need. A Shiny Suicune came to Crown City with the other guardians to stop Zoroark (Which they thought was the enemy), but the trio were stopped by wild Pokémon that defended Zoroark, convincing the trio that Zoroark was not evil. The guardians later scared off Kodai after the Ripple of Time was revealed to be an illusion by Zoroark. Gallery 245Suicune_OS_anime.png 245Suicune_OS_anime 2.png 245Suicune_OS_anime 3.png 245Suicune_OS_anime 4.png 245Suicune_OS_anime 5.png 245Suicune_OS_anime 6.png 245Suicune_DP_anime.png 245Suicune_Pokemon_Stadium.png 245Suicune_Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 245Suicune_Pokémon Ranger.jpg Riding_Suicune_-_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Trivia *Suicune is most likely inspired by Fujin (the Japanese God of the Wind, complimenting Suicune's nickname as the "North Wind") who wore a leopard skin. Because of this, Suicune's appearance is also partially based on that of a leopard. However, it also has some wolf-like traits as well, with a longer muzzle and lither body than its more feline brethren. The "horn" on its head and power to purify water also gives the impression it could have some Kirin influence. *Suicune is the only one of the Legendary Beast trio to be a version mascot. *Ash saw a Suicune at the beginning of his Johto journey, making this the second time Ash has seen a legendary Johto Pokémon at the beginning of his journey (The first time being Ho-Oh in the first episode). *Suicune is the only non-Ice type to learn Blizzard by leveling up. *Learning Blizzard at level 85, Suicune is the Pokémon that learns Blizzard latest of all those who learn it by leveling up. *Suicune is the only legendary mascot that is not banned from competitive battles. Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Beast Trio Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon